


Written On The Heart

by beautifulmidnight



Series: Written On The Heart [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Religious Content, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Graham learns that a woman is in Zion Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to my new Honest Hearts story. I didn't like the way I wrote it before so I started over. If the title looks familiar, it's because I'm using it for the title of this work, too.

There are many places to find sanctuary in Zion Valley, but none of them were safe from Joshua Graham.

He didn’t so much as search the Valley as he stalked it, making every creature fear they were his prey. He didn’t kill just for the sake of killing. No, he had long since stopped that behavior, even though the fire in his soul burned bright with the feelings and memories of those who died at his hands.

He gripped his .45 auto pistol tightly. The Greek letters on his unique weapon glowing softly in the dark. The words, once translated into English, read: _And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not._ It was an appropriate name considering it was like a torch, the gleaming metal shining a faint path in front of him.

He stopped walking and crouched down behind a boulder. He could hear someone walking slowly, their steps unsure. They were wearing boots and the soft _clumping_ sound of their soles hitting the old bridge made the wood creak and groan under the weight. With each passing moment the steps became confident. Joshua then crouch-walked to hide behind a rusted vehicle before deciding to settle down by a honey-mesquite tree. The person’s steps paused. Joshua smiled despite the pain of his cracked lips stretching. Whoever it was became unsure of their direction once more.

Joshua could wait. The legionary assassin had no knowledge of Zion. He knew without question it was a legion assassin -- the tribals didn't wear boots and no one simply _wandered_ into Zion. Only those with a mission traveled through the valley. Joshua also knew if he didn’t kill the assassin first, the yaoi guai or cazadores certainly would.

“Can’t fucking see a thing,” the legionary complained. “I could swear I saw something…”

For a moment, Joshua pitied the man. Being sent into Utah, a land the legionary most assuredly had never visited because of him, to kill someone _him_ , a man he’d never seen, to please a man that couldn’t be pleased, and only to get killed by the very man he was seeking. Joshua had been in a similar position before. It wasn’t pleasant.

“I should call it a night. Head back to the lodge,” the man muttered.

His loud footsteps faded the further he walked away. Joshua holstered A Light Shining In Darkness. The lodge wasn’t far. He could make it there in twenty minutes. It was possible he would get to the lodge before the legionary.

He walked further into the darkness his thoughts consumed with the assassin.

The Legion never stopped sending them. Maybe it was because they never returned with his head strapped to their belt. He felt exhausted, always being alert every waking second took its toll. He’d never fully relax until Caesar was dead. He smiled inwardly. _Relax._ What a funny thought. He never relaxed in his life.

A dog came out from behind a tree and fell in step with Graham. The former Legate knelt down and rubbed the dog’s ears with his weathered fingertips. He brushed debris from the creature’s coat and noticed a piece of fabric dangling from its jaw. Graham pulled it away and inspected it.

It was a thin cotton scrap grayish in color. There was a delicate lace edge to one side of it and it was baby soft. It was feminine, and it had to come from someone not native to the valley. A woman was wandering around Zion. He wondered who it could be. But more importantly, _why_ was a woman here? Was it entirely possible the legion soldier was after her? He sighed inwardly.

He patted the dog and sent him off, pocketing the scrap of cotton.

He resumed his journey to the lodge, happy he didn’t get too delayed. He came to the building covered in handprints, and, seeing no footsteps leading to the lodge, entered it.

The legionary had set up camp inside. Food, a sleeping bag, and a med kit were sitting on the couch. Empty bottles of Nuka Cola rolled around on the floor with a well-read magazine stuffed under a pillow. Sighing, he left the building and found a spot to hide and wait for the assassin to make his appearance.

Dawn was fast approaching. Had he really been tracking this person all night? It made him angry that this man was tainting Zion with his presence. Graham knew he should’ve just shot the man when he was on the bridge but he wanted to speak to him first. He wanted to hear the man ask for forgiveness, but the man would receive none.

But maybe he shouldn’t speak. Maybe he should kill the man and be done with it.

He was so tired of hunting.

As he waited, his skin itched terribly, more so than usual.

He growled. He wouldn’t wait. He’d go after the man, kill him, and return to Angel Cave. And after a change of his bandages, he’d ask the Dead Horses if anyone had seen a woman around the valley.

He nodded to himself and left his hiding spot. With new determination he walked briskly back the way he came.

The sky became lighter and he broke out into a slight jog. It didn’t take long for him to find the legionary. The crimson cape was unmistakable among the greens and gold of Zion’s scenery. His back was to the former Legate and he stood placidly in place, looking for something in the distance. When Joshua came within range, he aimed and fired at the legionary’s head.

Just like that, the man dropped, a splattering of blood dripping down his neck. Graham sighed, all tension leaving his shoulders, thankful that yet another legionary died at his hand.

He never felt remorse for killing members of the Legion, even now. He was doing God’s work. No one said that God’s work was tidy or enjoyable.

Graham spotted a yaoi guai cub not far from where he stood. He abandoned the body since there was no sense in burying it if it was just going to be eaten. He walked away, reaching into his pocket for the scrap of cotton, and ran his rough fingertips over its softness.

Was the woman an assassin too? No. It was foolish to think that. Caesar never hired women. Someone from the NCR, perhaps? No…they didn’t care about him enough. They thought him dead anyway. Could it be…?

“A courier?” he said aloud.


End file.
